


Don't Cry

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Feels!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix means lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

Dorian was not crying. He was not. It was just that looking down at the small baby in his arms was putting pressure on his throat. That was it. Bull had brought him to see the newest member of the Inner Circle. Lavellan had asked him if she could use a name near and dear to him. Felix Lavellan-Rutherford.

A baby boy with bright eyes and a small tongue that kept sticking out and going back in. Cullen was hovering by Lavellan and Bull was next to him, looking at the new baby that they had been named god fathers to. Dorian felt his entire chest rumble as he took shaky breaths. Bull reached over and wiped away the tears. Dorian looked over at him.

“Don’t cry, Kadan. Felix will grow up to be a wonderful man.”

“Just like his namesake. A good person with a heart of gold that no one but pariahs will enjoy.” Dorian said with a little smirk before looking back down at Felix. Cullen came over, his hair a mess and then leaned down to rub the small cheek of his son. He looked at Dorian and gave him tired smile.

“Don’t cry, Dorian. You two can babysit all the time. Felix will love it. So will we.”

Dorian gave a huff, “I am not crying. The smell of dog lord was just a little overpowering is all.”

Cullen chuckled, “You sleep with a very MALE Qunari and you want to sit there and tell me that my smell is bad? It’s alright to cry, Dorian. Crying is always the right way to feel when you get sad or happy or both.”

“Yeah, Kadan. You big softie.”

Dorian stood, “I hate you both.” He went to sit down near Lavellan, where she was dozing on a mountain of pillows. She looked at him when he sat down and smoothed the curly black hair on her baby's head. Then she wiped at the tear marks on his cheek.

“The name. Felix. What does it mean?”

“You named him without knowing?”

Lavellan chuckled as she took Felix into her arms, “Human names have so many meanings. Elvhen names are simple and tell you everything you need to know.”

Dorian smirked, “Cullen means handsome.”

“So my mate was named correctly.”

“My name is wonderful. It means tempest weather.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow, “Is it because you’re full of hot air?”

This sent them into a small laughing fit that Felix cooed at. His wonderful and heartfelt addition to their noises of happiness no doubt. Dorian ran a finger along the semi pointed ear, “Felix...his name means lucky.”

“Both of them will be lucky. For they are loved. And they will be remembered by those that they love. Thank you, Dorian.”

“For what?”

“Letting me give him a name full of love and luck.” Dorian wasn’t crying. He wasn’t Maker damn them all! Lavellan wiped the tears away. She smiled.

“Don’t cry on top of the baby, not yet. Be happy, Dorian, and cry on my shoulder. Or on, Bull.” She chuckled as he rested her head on her shoulder to look down at Felix. He was the single most beautiful thing Dorian had ever seen. And yes, he was crying, so there.


End file.
